1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal food storage cabinet, and more particularly to a thermal food storage cabinet that has a freezer, a chill box and a thermally insulated compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional refrigerators use refrigerant to cool the refrigerator and have a bottom, a rear surface, a freezer, a chill box, a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and a thermal expansion valve. The freezer is insulated and has a front, a door, an inside surface and an outside surface. The door is insulated, is mounted on the front of the freezer and seals the freezer when closed. The chill box is insulated, is usually mounted below the freezer and has a front, a door, an inside surface and an outside surface. The compressor increases pressure on refrigerant and is usually mounted at the bottom of the refrigerator under the chill box. The condenser converts gaseous refrigerant to liquid refrigerant, is mounted on the rear surface of the refrigerator to dissipate heat to the ambient environment, is connected to the compressor and has multiple fins. The fins dissipate heat to the ambient environment. The evaporator is mounted in the freezer, the chill box or both, is connected to the compressor and the condenser and absorbs heat in the freezer and the chill box. The thermal expansion valve controls cooling in the freezer and the chill box, is mounted between the compressor and the evaporator and releases and atomizes pressurized liquid refrigerant into the evaporator. However, heat generated by the condenser is useless in the conventional refrigerator. Furthermore, fins mounted on the condenser increase the cost of the refrigerator. Therefore, the invention provides a thermal food storage cabinet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.